An Upstate Christmas
by kr3ativ23
Summary: A different kind of christmas story with Nick/Mandy pairing. Nick and Mandy go to Mandy's parents home to celebrate the holidays. Mandy's family put Nick through the ringer to make sure he is worthy. Nick has his own plans to make this the most rememberable trip of Mandy's life. This is going to be a multi-chapter romantic comedy.
1. Snow

An Upstate Christmas  
Disclaimer: Don't Own CSI  
Please Review!

Ch1: Snow

* * *

"Nick… Nick, wake up. We are here." Mandy said shaking his shoulder as he slowly opened his eyes. Mandy was jealous, not only had Nick managed to get a last minute round trip ticket from Vegas to Albany, NY but he also slept the entire way while she was wide awake. Nick rolled his head so that he was facing her but had the sleepiest expression and Mandy kissed his nose, Nick couldn't help but smile.

The original plan was for Nick and Mandy to come over on Christmas Eve and spend Christmas and New Years' with her family. However a kidnapping case and string of murders kind of put that on the backburner as they both worked feverish to solve the crimes.

"I'm awake." Nick said rubbing his eyes. Mandy stood up and started getting their carryon bags. Nick smiled to himself seeing Mandy excited to see her parents. Hopefully this would be a good trip… for both of them. This would be the first time Nick would be meeting her family.

"Nick?" Mandy said feeling Nick's hand on her midriff. "Stop, Nicholas." Mandy said smiling at Nick as he yawned. Nick laughed and looked out the window and was immediately blown away.

"Whoa…"Nick said staring out the airplane window.

"What is it?" Mandy asked wondering what had just totally captured Nick's interested. Nick had a star struck look on his face as if he was stuck in awe.

"It's snowing." Nick said smiling. Mandy smiled as Nick turned and looked out the window.

Nick had confessed on the way to the airport that he had never seen snow before in real life. It didn't snow much in Texas and when it did it always missed his house and Vegas it never snowed. Mandy was sad borderline devastated that Nick had never had a White Christmas and Nick told her it sounded girly but he certainly wasn't feeling that way now. Nick was fascinated by the snow.

"Babe, where we are headed there's a lot more of that." Mandy said smiling padding his shoulder.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not." Nick joked leaving his seat. Nick stretched out once he was on his feet and scratched his head. He felt his back start to ache a little but that was probably from sitting in the same position the entire flight. Mandy joked that once Nick fell in a deep sleep it was over it would be like trying to wake someone in coma, just about impossible.

"Can you get that one?" Mandy said standing on her tipping toes still unable to reach her bag. Nick reached over and grabbed it handing it to her but when she went to grab it he held on to it tight and she looked up at him puzzled.

"Merry Christmas, babe." Nick said leaning in kissing her lips gently as he smiled.

"Merry Christmas." Mandy said kissing him again.

Holding hands walking through the airport and Mandy was filled with holiday spirit until she saw everyone else in the airport and they were lacking Holiday spirit. Mandy was disappointed that she couldn't spend the entire Christmas with her family but after the carnage they saw at work, Mandy was grateful for anytime she got to spend with them. They decided that the best plan on attack was to divide and conquer, Nick went to get the luggage and Mandy went to get the keys for the rental car.

Nick had packed one suitcase and Mandy had packed three. Nick struggled to carry them all luckily Mandy came up to him with the keys. Once they left the airport, they were meant by a gust of cold snowy air. Nick face was unreadable as Mandy looked at him. He wore just his leather coat, which Mandy loved, with a gray thermal jeans and boots. It was evident he didn't like the cold, but was fascinated by the snow.

"Come on, before you get frost bite." Mandy teased as she popped the truck. Nick loaded the luggage in the truck as Mandy tried to figure out how to adjust everything. Nick jumped in shivering and brushing the snow off his shoulders and hair.

"You got the heat on?" Nick asked as he buckled up and they pulled away. Nick watched Mandy as she drove, she was very nervous.

Nick was nervous too, he could interview stone cold gruesome serial killers and sociopaths but meeting with his girlfriend's family did scare him and make him break a sweat even in this cold weather. He wanted them to like him and prayed for a good trip. This trip had to be perfect, he thought. He had big plans for him and Miss Webster.

"My father is a retired gunnery sergeant in the marines, a man's man. My mom is a spaz. We are like the modern day Griswold Family. I am the youngest and my two older brothers are going to be there. They are going to try and make you go crazy." Mandy said looking at Nick. Nick just smiled at her.

"Mandy, I have five brothers and three sisters. I think I can handle this." Nick chuckled. Mandy just looked at him giving him her signature look.

"My brothers are very protective. They may try to bait you. Don't fall for it. My dad is going to want to watch football with you, after him and mother give you a law and order quiz down. My mom is going to want you to cook with her, if you decide to just make sure she doesn't forget the food in the oven." Mandy said very serious. "Don't drink with my brothers they are going to want to get you drunk and get you to do dumb things. I don't know who's coming to the family party so that will be a different talk. That's not too much right? I don't want to overwhelm you?" she said turning on to her hometown street.

"No, no. its fine." Nick chuckled still looking out the window. "I need you to just relax." Nick chuckled holding her hand.

"I'm just really scared that my family may be too much."

"Have some faith in me." Nick chuckled. "We just worked a thirty-six hour shift and just sat a plane for another eight. No one is scaring me away." Nick said kissing her hand. Mandy released a deep breath giving Nick's hand a squeeze. Mandy turned into her childhood driveway. There was an American flag flying next to the Marine Corps flag.

"Ready?" Mandy asked, Nick released a deep breath and nodded. Nick followed her squinting from the falling storm. Mandy smiled at him as she opened the door and her mother immediately yelped and hugged her.

"Oh, Mandy. Merry Christmas." Her mother squealed. Once her mom let go her father hugged her as her brothers came out. Nick took this time to scan the house and take everything in; this was a big cozy home.

"Everyone, this is Nick." Mandy said hugging his waist. Nick smiled and waved.

"Come here, Nick." Mandy's mom said hugging him, giving Mandy an indiscreetly thumbs up. "I'm Elaine; this is my husband Eli, my sons Billy and Matthew. Let me show you around." Elaine said grabbing Nick's arm after he greeted everyone. Nick gave Mandy a frightened look.

"Elaine, give them a minute to settle in, geez. They just spent hours on a plane with probably last then desirable characters." Eli said shaking his head.

"You're right; I'll get some food together for you guys." Elaine chuckled. "Mandy, you are in the kids' room." Elaine said leaving for the kitchen.

"You turds stuck me with the bunk beds." Mandy said squinting at her brothers.

"Love you." Matt sang as he followed his brother and father back in the living room.

* * *

Nick/Mandy for life lol. Just something different from the other christmas stories. I got this idea last night. What did you think? Get ready for some more antics! Please Reviews.


	2. Quiz

An Upstate Christmas

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them

Please Review!

Ch2: Quiz

* * *

Nick took a deep breath as he dropped the luggage in the room. Mandy sat down on the bottom bunk looking around the room taking in changes that her parents have done to her room. The soft pink walls with the lavender trim, she smiles to herself remembering painting the room with her dad when they moved there. The bunk beds were new as well as the hand drawings of princesses and fairies from her nieces.

"This is cozy." Nick said taking off his jacket.

"That's not funny." Mandy said Nick just turned and smiled at her. "Billy and Matthew did this on purpose. They always insist on staying home for the holidays when they only like an hour away."

"It's pretty gnarly outside. Your ma probably didn't want them driving out in this yuck." Nick said resting against the top bunk, looking down at Mandy.

"This is going to be a long week." Mandy teased, Nick reached down and grabbed her hands pulling her up into a hug.

"It's not going to be that bad." Nick whispered against her hair. "Besides I love Cinderella and um... Her friends?" Nick said confused.

"Well, if you really loved Cinderella you'd know that that isn't her." Mandy teased.

"Whatever..." Nick chuckled.

"Mandy, I got your plates ready for you." Elaine shouted from downstairs in the kitchen.

"Were coming." Mandy shouted back. Nick followed Mandy downstairs to her dining room. The dining room was set up like a pseudo interrogation room. Nick and Mandy took their designated seats while everyone else watched them.

It was late and everyone was tired, especially Nick and Mandy. The plates were filled with mashed potatoes, ham, and various salads. Nick took a seat and felt the stares of everyone bearing down on him. He was unsure what to do so he just looked down at his plate looking at the food.

"Thank you, mom, I'm starving." Mandy said taking a spoonful of the mashed potatoes.

"I figured you would need some real food in your stomachs." Elaine said drinking her coffee. "How is it?"

"Good." Mandy said.

"Delicious. Thank you." Nick said smiling. This was the first meal either of them have had in two days. Nick had to use all self control in the world so that he didn't wolf the food down.

They made little conversation while they ate, but Nick was able to witness the _Griswold-ness_ of her family. But that was just the love that was in the room, as they cracked jokes at each other and teased each other and laughed. They talked about the unreal shenanigans that took place during the party and Nick struggled not to laugh. Once they were done Mandy leaned back in her seat and Nick stood and went to take her plate. That was the routine at their house. Nick was the neater of the two; he never let the dishes pile up and did a good job keeping the house clean. Mandy would joke and say that he'd make a great housewife someday.

Yes, it was _the_ house as in _their house_. They had just recently moved in together after only a short time of dating. They had been dating for about sevenish months when he found out her lease was up and she had been spending just about all her time over there anyway so she moved in. They were initially worried it was too soon especially due with everything else going on but soon learned it was a great decision."Nick, take a seat." Eli said, Nick looked confused. Mandy grabbed her plate and took his and went to the kitchen. Nick slowly sat back down.

"So how long have you and Mandy been going together?" Billy asked.

"About 6 or 7 months... I think." Nick chuckled.

"Where'd you guys meet?" Matthew asked.

"Work... We've worked together for years."

"So why date now? Why, wait?" Matthew asked again. Nick swallowed with nervousness.

"I didn't want to rush into anything. We were friends." Nick stuttered.

"Friend zoned!" Matthew yelped startling Nick.

"Boys why don't you... Go away? So I can talk to Nick." Eli said immediately quieting the boys' laughter. They left the dining room do Nick and Eli could talk. "You know that's my baby girl, right?"

"Yes." Nick said.

"She tells me that you too live together, is that true?"

"Yes."

"Do you take care of her? I know her job sometimes can have its toll on her." Eli said.

"I know, but Mandy doesn't need anyone to take care of her. When there's a tough day at work we will talk about it, but I think that's for both of our mental psyche." Nick said hoping he didn't say too much but he had to be honest. If anything Mandy probably took care of him, Nick had never felt truly loved until he and Mandy started dating. Eli nodded appreciating Nick's honesty but wanting more.

"You said you've been dating for about 6 or 7 months but friends for a while? What changed?" Eli asked, Nick couldn't help but blush and feel embarrassed.

"I've always been smitten by your daughter." Nick said adjusting in his seat to accommodate his sore lower back. "After a couple rough days at work I was feeling down and Mandy made me feel better. She made me happy, so call me greedy but I didn't want to let go of that... Still don't. As cheesy as that sounds." Nick said trying to give a playful chuckle but the mood in the room was a little too serious for it. "I really do love your daughter." Nick said.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you." Eli said looking Nick directly in the eyes.

"I would never even think about doing that." Nick said returning the look.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Mandy sat on the counter as her mother did the dishes giving her a full recap of the Christmas party that had taken places only hours before. Mandy looked at the clock it was two o'clock in the morning but you wouldn't be able to tell from inside the house.

"Everyone is going to come back for the New Years Eve party for a pseudo Christmas/New Year's party." Elaine said rinsing some dishes.

"As long as you make your homemade eggnog I couldn't be happier." Mandy said smiling.

"Of course." Elaine said smiling at her. Elaine already knew enough about Nick and Mandy because Mandy had kept we pretty informed along the journey. "What did you get each other for Christmas?"

"Nick got me this necklace." Mandy said showing her mom the silver chain necklace with a diamond pennant. "And he got me a north face, a giant's jersey since my other one was faded, and a pair of slippers. I got him a watch, one of those super duty phone protectors, pajamas, and slippers. We exchanged gifts before coming out here thinking that it could lighten our moods before flying."

"So how was coming out here? Were you able to get a flight out alright?"

"Nick was able to pull some strings and work a little magic. He got us a round trip on Christmas."

"Whoa."

"And after the shift we had... Let's just say I wouldn't have been surprised or even angry if he said that we couldn't come out." Mandy said looking reliving the events of her nightmarish shift.

"That bad?" Elaine said looking up at Mandy with empathy.

"No one should have to bury a loved one on Christmas, much less their child." Mandy said in a Trans. Just as she thought she was going to have to have a deep conversation with her mother, Nick emerged at the doorway.

"Is it alright if I come in ladies?" Nick asked yawning.

"So polite." Elaine whispered to Mandy. "Yes, you may Nick. I'm going to go to bed I'll see you both in the morning." Elaine said taking her husband and going off to bed.

"Ready to go to bed?" Nick asked yawning again. Nick helped her off the counter and hugged her.

"Yeah, come on sleepy head." Mandy said kissing him. They continued to kiss until they heard catcalls coming from the living room.

"Be easy on him Mandy! The poor man is tired!" Billy and Matthew yelled. Mandy and Nick blushed terribly before finally going to bed in the kids' room.

* * *

Please Review! What do you think? Trying to add some fluff!


	3. Dashing Entrance

An Upstate Christmas

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them

Please Review!

Ch3: Dashing Entrance

* * *

These twin beds were nothing in comparison to his king bed. After of hours of talking about their shift Mandy had fallen asleep while Nick lay awake. There was not enough room from both of them on one bunk so Nick went to the top. He couldn't help but start thinking about things, damn his insomnia. Nick scratched his face as he leant over looking out the window as the sun shined through. It was a peaceful scene, the sun shining and the snow glistening. Nick looked around resting his face on the bedrail and looked down at Mandy as she started to stir.

Mandy stretched out and tussled her own hair. She turned over and saw Nick looking down at her. She smiled up at him as she moved to get more comfortable.

"Morning bunkmate." Mandy joked as she reached for her glasses.

"Morning darling', how'd you sleep?" Nick asked laughing.

"What are you doing up there? If you keep leaning like that you are going to fall." Mandy asked.

"You kept pushing me off the bed. I came up here to try and get some sleep."

Nick said. Nick's phone chimed and Mandy grabbed his phone unplugging it. "Who is it?" Nick asked, as Mandy unlocking his phone. They trusted each other and hid nothing from each other. Neither would hesitate checking each other's phone or email. Nick often times would watch TV while Mandy checked her Facebook on his laptop, Nick would put in his little jokes about the twitter sphere.

"It was Greg. He says that you owe him a new pair slippers and to give him a call when you can." Mandy chuckled. She held the phone up and Nick reached down to take it. He grabs the rail for support as he leaned a little further. Nick felt his hand slip and Mandy saw his eyes go wide as he fell off the top bunk. Nick tried to tuck and roll but just hit his face on the ground shoulder on the dresser.

Mandy just looked at him fighting her laughter. Nick covered his face and rolled onto his stomach.

"What's going on in here?!" her dad said running inside the room with everyone in tow.

"Are you alright?" Mandy said trying to quiet her giggles. Nick looked up at her and nodded while smiling before covering her face. "Nick fell over the top bunk." Mandy said laughing and slowly Nick started laughing and then everyone was.

"Breakfast will be done in about 10 minutes." Elaine said.

"You didn't leave the stove on did you?" Matthew asked his flighty mom.

"Well..." Elaine said but noticed everyone staring at her and just left to the kitchen.

"Well, see you in a couple." Eli said leaving.

Once everyone left, Nick and Mandy looked at each other and started laughing again. Nick rolled on to his back and Mandy laid down on the ground above Nick's head laughing. Nick released a deep breath and put his hands on his chest. Mandy sat up and looked down at him smiling.

"Are you alright?" Mandy asked smiling.

"Yeah."

"That was quite an entrance there stud muffin." Mandy said smiling.

"You know me." Nick chuckled sitting up. Mandy stood up helped Nick up. Nick put his hands on his knees and sighed. "It doesn't look that high..." Nick chuckled standing up.

"I bet." Mandy said smiling. Nick smirked at her and Mandy tried to run away laughing but Nick caught her and pinned her against the door.

"Where'd you get this?" Nick asked touching her necklace letting his hand linger on her chest as he kissed her gently.

"Stole it." Mandy said Nick smiled as he felt her hands slipping under his shirt. They continued to kiss until they heard someone clear their throat. They stopped and saw Billy looking at that.

"Excuse me love birds." Billy said. Mandy smiled as Nick stepped aside to let him go by.

At the breakfast it was a little awkward for some reason unknown to both of them. The only noise was the forks hitting the plates and Billy's obnoxious chewing. There was the occasional thump under the table from Eli to Billy with a harsh whisper.

"So Mandy, I heard from Veronica and since you and Charlie are both in town. We were all going to go out for dinner on Friday." Elaine said smiling as everyone finished up. Both of Matthew and Billy started to snicker and scurried from the table.

"Mom..." Mandy said slightly upset with her mother. Nick looked up confused as he wiped his mouth.

"Don't start. Anyway, your father and I are going to go shopping to restock for the New Year's party. Do you guys' have any plans for today?" Elaine asked as Mandy had a sour look on her face and looked down. She felt Nick's hand rub her back.

"We... Umm... We are just going to hang in today and probably do some stuff tomorrow." Nick answered. "Keep Friday night open, okay?" Elaine said.

"Yes, ma'am." Nick said as Elaine took the plates and left Nick and Mandy alone in the dining room. "Are you alright?" Nick asked rubbing her back while leaning back in his chair.

"No!" Mandy said upset but more so angry. Nick leaned forward and consoled her.

"What's wrong? Who's Charlie?" Nick asked confused.

"He's my ex." Mandy said getting up from the table, trying to leave. Nick immediately stood up and stopped her.

"Hold... Hold on... You can't just say that and leave." Nick said pulling Mandy into a hug. "Should I be worried?" Nick asked his insecurities showing its ugly head. Mandy looked up at him kissing him.

"No way, dude. You win by a long shot." Mandy said hugging him tight. She put her head on his chest hoping that he wouldn't feel threatened because he was the only one for her. No one could take his spot in her eyes; Nick Stokes was most certainly one of a kind.

Nick couldn't help but feel insecure and threatened. He trusted Mandy's word but couldn't help the little devil whispering things to him. He couldn't lose Mandy. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

Nick is threatened by Charlie. What do you think will happen? Hopefully, I will finish this next chapter tonight. Next chapter will be the dinner. Will sparks fly? Please Review!


	4. Green Demon

An Upstate Christmas

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them

Please Review!

Ch4: Green Demon

* * *

Nick and Mandy visited the State Museum, went to some other important buildings, like the egg, the empire state plaza, and then finished their day at the mall. Unfortunately when they got to the mall it was chaotic just as Mandy remembered it always being and, her and Nick got separated. Every time they tried to find each other they just kept getting further apart but after forty five minutes they were able to find each other in the food court. It wasn't there proudest moment especially giving their professions.

When Friday night rolled around and everyone was getting ready. Nick swallowed hard as he sat on the bottom bunk and checked his watch. He told Mandy he was fine with this, he was trying to trick himself into being fine with this. He certainly did not want to come off as a jealous jerk in front of her family.

"I love that shirt on you." Mandy said as she put her hair brush and stuff on the pink dresser and turned to look at Nick. Nick wore a white and pale blue striped collared shirt with a pair of khakis on. Mandy wore a charcoal gray pencil skirt and a bluish slightly baggy shirt.

"Thanks." Nick said smiling standing out. "Keeping the curls?" Nick asked smiling. Mandy would complain about her wavy almost curly hair, and was always using her straighter. Nick loved her hair regardless of curls, waves, or straight.

"Yeah the way it's been snowing. Might as well." Mandy teased poking Nick's stomach. "Are you sure you alright with this?" Mandy asked putting her hands around Nick's waist.

"Yes." Nick said smiling at her. "So what happened between you and Charlie?" Nick asked rubbing her shoulders.

"Our mothers' are best friends, so we were always around each other. We grew up together. We dated in college and then we went separate ways. He graduated and I decided to continue my schooling. He got a job upstate and I got accepted into the school of my dreams down in the city and he wanted me to drop that and move with him." Mandy said looking up at Nick.

Mandy was very smart and actually hosted a lot of conferences on behalf of LVPD, in regards to fingerprinting. She wasn't just some tech. When Nick decided to go back to school and get his masters online, Mandy had helped him. Nick could do math and science, and knew enough history to get by but English and Literature was not his cup of tea. That is actually how Nick and Mandy started dating, at first she was just tutoring him so he didn't fail his literature class for the third time. Rumor around the lab was that Mandy had a Masters in Literature, so it was either her or DB, and Nick was not going to ask his boss for help.

Between showing up early to some shifts to help him get an assignment done, or stop and get breakfast to go over notes, Nick could read something and have no idea what it meant or what it was asking. Nick felt like he was in high school again. Having a beautiful woman try and explain something but not understanding one bit, he was unsure if it was because he really didn't know what was going on or because he was paying more attention to his tutor rather than his work. When Nick passed his class he marched right in her lab and picked her up in the tightest hug ever.

"_Thank you, thank you, Miss Webster!" Nick said cheerful, still holding her up in the air. Mandy was caught off because Nick had grabbed her from behind. Nick was smiling from ear to ear as he spun around with Mandy in his arms and her feet way off the ground._

"_Nick, put me down." Mandy squealed. Nick gently put her down and Mandy saw the big cheesy grin on his face. "What's going on?"_

"_I passed! B+!" Nick said cheerful, showing Mandy the email on his phone._

"_Congrats, Nick." Mandy said reading the email._

"_How can I thank you? Let me take out, somewhere nice, not Frank's." Nick said smiling._

"_Vinny is going to take that to heart."_

"_He will be alright. Where do you want to go?"_

"_You don't have to." Mandy said walking away but Nick followed her._

"_But I want to; I wouldn't have passed without you. Please, if you say no I'll be offended." Nick joked smiling again. "Anywhere you want?" Nick asked._

"_Fine, there's a new restaurant that just opened in the rampart I've been wanting to try their food we can go there." Mandy said smiling at him._

"_Thank you again, Mandy." Nick said with a sweet smile before leaving._

Their relationship kind of started that night. Afterwards they went on a few occasional dates and sleepovers but they were in a gray area of their relationship. They were together but just didn't say it out loud. It wasn't until all hell broke loose at the hands of McKeen and Nick went off the deep end to be dragged back by the team. Nick had many uncertainties in his life and knew that he didn't want Mandy to be one of them. He confessed that he needed her in his life, and after that they moved in and Nick had told her everything that happened. Everything he was feeling about McKeen's arrest and what he had done to earn his bruises. Then after that Nick just felt like it was easy to talk to Mandy. Then Vinny's arrest as he had to search for a new diner, and then seeing Tina the way he did, Mandy was the only thing keeping him from going to the deep end and not coming back. That's probably why Nick felt threatened or more so scared, he didn't want to lose her.

"Ready there, stallion?" Mandy teased, Nick nodded and followed her. Mandy called Nick all sorts of names. Studly, stud muffin, stallion, cowboy, among others.

Mandy squeezed his hand as they walked inside the fancy restaurant. They followed her parents until her mother took off and hugged another woman. Nick thought the other woman looked like one of the women from mob wives. Curse Mandy's obsession with the reality TV shows. Then Nick saw Charlie. Nick couldn't help but size him up as he made his way over.

Charlie was about Nick's height maybe a hair or two shorter. Black hair slightly graying by the ears and blue eyes. He looked like he worked in an office, there was no creases in his shoes so he wasn't on his feet, and Nick caught a glimpse of his hands no calluses just adding to Nick's hypothesis that Mr. Charlie worked in an office. Mandy would complain about Nick's slightly rough hands but other times she loved them.

"Hey Charlie." Mandy said she reached out to hug him just a friendly hug but Charlie picked her up. Mandy was very surprised to say the least. Once her feet were on the ground. Nick couldn't help but make a face.

"Hey Mandy, you look good." Charlie said smiling big.

"Thank you, Charlie. I'd like for you meet my boyfriend, Nick."

"Hi." Nick said shaking the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Oh, where are my manners? I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Marie." Charlie said as he waved for a woman to come over. The woman was pretty but Mandy was way prettier. Nick smiled to himself.

"Hello, I'm Marie." The woman said shaking both of their hands. After they made small talk everyone went to the table. Mandy went to leave but Nick pulled her hand back to him.

"You didn't say that he was married?" Nick asked showing her a relieved smile.

"I didn't?" Mandy teased while smiling big at him before taking his hand leading him to the table. "I thought I'd make you sweat, a little." Mandy whispered in her ear. Nick laughed out loud and Mandy saw the stress just fall from his face.

"What can I get you folks to drink? We have a very extensive and unique wine cellar." The waiter asked. Everyone placed there drink orders while Nick and Mandy still scanned the menu, Nick wasn't a wine drinker and Mandy had already asked him not to drink.

"I'll just have water." Nick said handing the disappointed waiter his menu back.

"Me too." Mandy said smiling at Nick, as he leant back in his chair putting his hand on the back of Mandy's chair.

* * *

We aren't going to see Charlie again til the New Years' party. Mandy got Nick in this chapter. The next chapter is going to be a big one, be prepared. What did you think? Please Review!


	5. Juxtaposition

An Upstate Christmas

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them

Please Review!

Ch5: Juxtaposition

* * *

Nick and Mandy were asleep; they had taken both of the mattresses and put them on the floor so they could sleep together comfortably. Mandy started to stir in her sleep, Nick woke up feeling her stir. Mandy and her mother had been out shopping all day preparing for the New Year's Party that was tomorrow.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked lifting his sleepy head up. Mandy sprang up out of bed pushing on Nick's stomach as she ran to the bathroom. "Oof…" Nick said as he folded up. Nick sat up as he heard Mandy puking in the bathroom. He waited until she was done before he went in.

"I threw up on my shirt." Mandy said upset as she took her shirt off. Nick took off his to give her and prepared a damp cloth for her. "I think that Thai place my ma brought me to got me sick."

"Me too." Nick said turning on the fan.

"Is everything alright?" Elaine asked knocking on the door.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" Mandy asked slightly tugging on his pajama bottoms.

"Yeah, sure thing." Nick said trying to shake the fuzz from his brain. As he left the bathroom he mumbled something to Elaine but his sleepy brain preventing him to say anything that made sense.

"Are you alright?" Elaine asked as Mandy made her way to the sink to rinse her feet.

"Yeah, just a little nauseous." Mandy said rinsing her face.

"Please, young lady." Elaine said carefully shutting the door a little.

"What?" Mandy asked nervous looking at her.

Nick made his way downstairs as he rubbed his eyes, hoping that it would help him wake up a little more. He scratched his head as he went to the kitchen and poured Mandy a glass of cool water.

"Whoa, Calvin Klein, put a shirt on." Matthew said as him and Billy came in the kitchen.

"Sorry guys, your sister is sick." Nick said turning the water off.

"Gross, hey Nick, why haven't you gone drinking with us?" Billy said walking closer to Nick. Nick could smell alcohol on both of their breath.

"You both smell like you've been doing enough drinking for all of us." Nick joked. "I should really get this your sister." Nick said awkwardly leaving.

Nick then passed Eli on his way back up the stairs. Mandy's family was certainly a late bunch, and all of them were little balls of energy. As Nick made his way back up the stairs he heard the women inside the women start to whisper. Nick cautiously knocked on the door slightly pushing it open.

"Is everything alright?" Nick asked peeking his head in. both of the women stopped talking.

"Yeah, thank you." Mandy said taking the glass.

"Nick, can you give us a minute?" Elaine asked. Nick nodded, and touched his chest realizing that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. I'll just go have… a cup of coffee… I should probably put a shirt on… I'll be downstairs…" Nick stuttered awkwardly walking away. Nick grabbed a loose black v-neck t-shirt and heard his phone ringing, it was Greg. Nick asked the phone and went downstairs to talk.

"He's gone." Elaine said as Nick disappeared down the stairs. "You haven't told him, yet?" Elaine asked surprised, and Mandy looked at her.

"No, well not yet. I was going to tell him before we left, but we were so bummed and stressed… it didn't feel right. When I tell him I want it to be special, not the night we investigate some gruesome child murders and I can see it in his face that he can't stop thinking about it. I don't want our baby join the collage of horrific thoughts in his head, ma." Mandy said stressed out running her fingers through her hair.

"Well you are not going to be able to hide it forever. How far along are you?" Elaine said, seeing her daughter just overwhelmed with stressed, while Elaine was trying to hide her giddiness and excitement.

"I'm eight weeks." Mandy said her mother squealed in excitement and hugged Mandy.

"Oh, my baby is having a baby." Elaine cried hugging Mandy.

"Ma, how do I tell him? How'd you tell dad?" Mandy asked.

"Please, you all were leave babies. Your dad would be home for a few days and who-woulda-thunk it I would turn up pregnant a few weeks later. For your brothers I wrote and told your father that way, and for you. I found out I was pregnant with you just a few days before your dad was going to come home and your brothers made a sign that said _welcome home Daddy! You are just time for the baby! _I still have it, it is the cutest thing ever." Elaine said wiping her eyes.

"I saw the video that Aunt Kathy made when they did that." Mandy said smiling. "I don't know, what I'm going to do." Mandy said looking down.

"Believe me, you aren't going to be able to hide it too much longer. Every time I was around 8 weeks to 10 weeks pregnant my boobs…" Elaine said and Mandy made a face. "Let's just say my bras got smaller during this time, and it's going to happen to you." Elaine said smiling.

"Thanks for the insight, ma." Mandy laughed.

"You guys don't practice safe sex?" Elaine said grimacing.

"We do… you know I'm allergic latex." Mandy said, Elaine looked at her.

"There's other ways, Mandy." Elaine said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm on the pill… or was, I had a dumb moment and got exposed to something at work and was put on some antibiotics." Mandy said.

"What about him?" Elaine asked, and Mandy turned red.

"We were um… using those latex free ones… I guess they're not as strong at the latex ones." Mandy blushed.

"You're just figuring that out now?" Elaine teased.

"I've never been with a guy that breaks them the way he does." Mandy said turning a bright red, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. Elaine raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

Meanwhile downstairs, Nick hung his phone and shook his head as he dumped out his water upset. Nick grimaced upset as he put his glass in the sink trying to contain his new found anger. Nick rubbed his face and clinched his jaw shut.

"You look like someone who needs a beer." Eli said handing Nick a cool beer. Nick looked unsure at the man but took the beer and joined him at the small table in the kitchen. "Is everything alright?"

"No… trouble at work." Nick said taking a thirsty sip from his beer. Nick made a face and scratched the back of his head. Mandy wouldn't be happy to find out that Nick had been drinking, but he had gone the entire time here without drinking.

"Are you going to tell Mandy?" Eli asked resting his forearms against the table.

"No." Nick said looking up to where the women were still talking then back at Eli. "It'll just upset her more. It's nothing major, just another punch to the gut." Nick chuckled and drinking his beer. Eli just nodded.

"We worry about Mandy working there. I watch the news, and I check to see what is going on over there. It's pretty terrible, but it's not like I have to tell you." Eli said looking at Nick.

"You never realize how much someone you don't know actions can mess with your head the way it does? It affects everyone, and no one can handle the cases with kids. I see Mandy's face fall, anytime I bring a kids' set of prints or a safe kit, or when we have to spend hours to try to identify any usable print to find out who is in the morgue." Nick said angry again, and finished his beer.

"How does Mandy handle all of this?" Eli asked getting closer.

"Well, I can't say it doesn't bother her. That's why I made sure we took this trip. She's been really stressed out a lot lately, she's had trouble sleeping, moody, there's been a few times I thought she was going to bite my head off for sure lately, and she's been real nauseas." Nick said getting another beer while Eli still nursed his first one. Eli just looked at Nick, knowing full well what he was describing to Nick but deciding it wasn't his place to tell him. "She definitely more relaxed here, and when she's relaxed so am I." Nick said opening his beer, Eli smiled at approval at Nick.

"You know, I was worried about you at first. I didn't know if you were the right one for my daughter. You haven't really talked to us, you haven't wanted to drink with me or the boys, and I really don't blame you though." Eli teased Nick smiled. "You've been very respectful, and I can see that you love my daughter and that she very much loves you. You are a good man." Eli said nodding in approval.

"Can I ask you something?" Nick asked making sure the coast was clear.

"Sure." Eli said adjusting in his seat.

"I do love your daughter, and respect you and your wife. Mandy is the best thing that has ever happened to me…" Nick asked trying to ease his new found nervousness. "I'd like to ask your daughter to marry me, and would like your blessing." Nick asked swallowing hard. Eli smiled.

"Do you have the ring?"

"Yes." Nick asked checking the coast again before handing Eli the jewelry box. "I ordered it from Vegas and had it sent to one of the stores in the mall. So when Mandy and I went I was able to sneak away and grab it quickly, all while getting lost in the progress." Nick chuckled.

"When do you want to do this?" Eli asked handing Nick the ring back.

"Tomorrow… right before the ball drops. I wanna catch her off guard in front of all you guys. We had a really crummy Christmas, I just wanna make this the best New Years ever." Nick said swallowing hard again still awaiting Eli's answer.

"Of course, you have my blessing." Eli said standing sticking his hand out for Nick to shake. Nick felt a rush of nerves and relieved at the same time.

"Thank you, so much." Nick said shaking Eli's hand, smiling ear to ear.

* * *

What did you think? Please Review!


	6. Awkward or Great

An Upstate Christmas

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them

Please Review!

Ch6: Awkward or Great

* * *

Mandy woke up and stretched out across Nick's chest as he continued to shook the fuzz from her brain and snook away from Nick's grasp. The house was quiet, so Mandy checked her watch it was 9:39am New Years Eve morning. Her family may have been a late bunch but they were also morning people. Mandy checked her parents' room and nothing, so she moved to the boys' room nothing. Mandy scratches her head and went to kitchen and found a note.

_Mandy, your father and I went to the store to get some more food. When we get home I'm going to need your help with cooking and your dad needs Nick's help setting up. The boys will be back around twelve with the kids. If you could pick up a little that will be awesome! Love ya, Ma!_

Mandy prepared a cup of coffee and went back upstairs to retrieve her glasses. When Mandy got to bedroom she heard Nick start to stir as he yawned slightly awake. Mandy smiled as her and Nick made eye contact. Nick gave her a sleepy smile as he tucked his hands behind his head. Mandy sat next to him.

"How'd you sleep... Darlin?" Nick asked stretching his stomach and back before putting his hand on her thigh.

"Better..." Mandy said as Nick sat up a little propping himself up on his elbow. Nick took her coffee taking a sip before handing it back.

"What's the plan, Mandy dandy?" Nick said yawning looking at her.

"Well..." she said putting her coffee on the dresser out of the way. "No one is home." Mandy said sticking her hand up under his chest before lightly scratching his side. Nick wiggled a little, taking her hand out from under his shirt.

"Babe, you know I'm ticklish." Nick said, Mandy shot him a lustful look wiggling her eyebrows.

"You couldn't get any cuter." Mandy said moving the blankets and she straddled his hips holding his hands.

"What if your parents come home?" Nick asked sitting up to kiss her.

"They went shopping. They aren't going to be back for a little while." she said holding his face looking at him, as his arms went around her waist.

"And your brothers?" Nick asked as Mandy kissed him.

"There not coming back until noon." Mandy said kissing Nick again before moving to pull his shirt off.

"If your parents catch us, your dad is going to kill me." Nick said kissing her. Mandy smirked in the kiss.

* * *

"Elaine, it doesn't look like anyone is up." Eli said as he popped the trunk so they could get to the groceries. Just then Billy pulled, he didn't have any of his kids with him.

"Billy, help your father and I'm going to go wake up Mandy and Nick." Elaine said. Elaine put the door stop at the door so that it stayed open. Elaine scanned the room to see that everything was the same as she left it. Elaine grimaced as she made her way upstairs and saw that the door was slightly opened. Elaine smiled shaking her head, as she opened the door. She turned and saw them asleep and then Mandy rolled over and her mother saw her bare chest.

"Oh my..." Elaine said stumbling as she left, causing Nick and Mandy both to wake.

"Mom!" Mandy squealed as her dad and brother came up the stairs. Nick covered her chest with his arm while trying to shield himself with the blanket.

"What is going on in here?!" Eli yelled as Nick and Mandy both blushed terribly.

"Get out!" Mandy yelled and Elaine finally was able to get her bearing and pushed everyone out.

"I don't even know what just happened..." Nick said yawning loudly.

"Nick?" Mandy said motioning towards his arm around her chest.

"Oh..." Nick said moving his arm.

After that splendid moment the pair got up and started to prepare for the party. Mandy started preparing dips and cooking while Nick went out and shoveled the driveway. Mandy saw Nick, through the small kitchen, just become a nervous wreck as she washed the dishes. Nick had volunteered to shovel the driveway because he thought it would calm his nerves. Mandy watched him check his watch every couple minutes and wipe his face. Mandy wandered why he was so nervous but he was meeting the rest of her family. She still didn't understand why he was still nervous when so far the most important people thought he was good even after their awkward morning.

Elaine watched Mandy watch Nick. Elaine knew why Nick was nervous, after last night Elaine and Eli talked. Elaine was never good at keeping secrets, she was like the woman from Saturday night live.

"Mandy, put this in the oven." Elaine said handing her another tray. Mandy did this and hears Nick come inside, she looks up and sees him struggling to take his sweater off.

"Nick..." Mandy chuckles going over to help him. Then she realized the trouble he was having was because he was sweaty. "Babe, why are you so sweaty? Relax." she said holding his face. Nick smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to get a new shirt." Nick said giving her an awkward smile.

As the day carried on and more and more of her family arrived Mandy started to have mixed feelings. Mandy knew she had to tell Nick tonight, she planned on telling him when the ball dropped to surprise him and her family but then she didn't want Nick to feel slighted. Then she thought maybe after the party but what if they wanted to announce it together. Her mind just went crazy and seeing her family members just made her mind dance more.

Mandy was able to sneak away and looked out the window as the sun started to set. She saw the kids engaging in a snowball fight with Nick in the center of it. Nick stopped and waved to Mandy but he got hit in the chest with a snowball.

Throughout the night Mandy's family had greatly warmed up to Nick. Her grandmother had been chasing him around with her walker and would pinch him. Nick had been hiding from her for the majority of evening. When Nick wasn't hiding her grandmother he was talking football with her uncle who just so happened to be a Dallas fan as well.

"What are you boys talking about?" Mandy asked snaking an arm around his waist.

"Good ol' American football, little Mandy... But you ain't too little anymore are you?" her uncle chuckled elbowing Nick in the chest. "I'm going to go get another beer, you want one?" he asked, Nick nodded no as did Mandy. "whatever." he chuckled leaving.

"He hasn't stop talking since he's came over here." Nick chuckled pulling Mandy close.

"You can have a beer if you want on?" Mandy said looking up at him.

"I'm fine, babe. Thirty minutes 'til the new year, you ready?" Nick said smiling at her. Mandy moved and sat on the sofa and Nick sat next to her.

Elaine and Eli watched her daughter and possible son in law sit on the couch. Elaine thought that if they could just see how they have both been acting like nervous nellies all day and realized that every time they talked and were around each other how there nervousness was replaced by giddiness. Eli could see it too as he put his arm around Elaine.

"Our little girl is all grown up. She has a great job, a guy who loves her, and they're going to have a gorgeous baby. We made some gorgeous kids." Elaine teased, Eli chuckled.

"This is going to be a big night. Let me record it on my phone." he said taking out his phone.

"Two minutes!" Matthew yelled as everyone gathered in the living room. Mandy felt Nick move away as he stood up, Nick remained holding her hand. Mandy then stood up as well as Nick continued to tug on her arm a little.

"Nick?" Mandy said quietly as Nick led her to the middle of the room. Everyone looked at them as they circled around leaving a spot so they could still see the TV. "Nick?" Mandy asked again and Nick turned to face her.

"Mandy..." Nick said his voice shaky, as he began to sweat again and his hands shook. "I love you. I've loved you for a while now, and you bring out the best in me. You make me smile and laugh after a rough day, and I love being around you..." Nick said, swallowing hard. He had everything planned out of what he was going to say but he had forgotten all of it. Mandy smiled at Nick, and Nick dropped to one knee and Mandy immediately covered her face as her eyes started to well up with tears. Nick smiled up at her as his own eyes got a little glassy.

"I'm pregnant!" Mandy yelped, and Nick's face fell.

"What?" Nick asked shocked but remaining on one knee.

"I'm pregnant." Mandy said again quietly, she felt Nick pull his hand away as she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt his hand then go to her stomach, and opened her eyes to see Nick smiling big and goofy. Nick pulled the ring out of his pocket as her nieces and nephews started to tiredly count down. Mandy squealed in an excitement as she put her hand over Nick's that was still on her stomach.

"Will you marry me?" Nick stuttered looking up at Mandy.

"You sure?" Mandy whispered squeezing the hand on her stomach.

"Even more, then before." Nick said smiling. Mandy nodded and Nick slid the ring on, and everyone around them erupted in cheers.

"I love you so much." Mandy said pulling Nick into a kiss as the ball dropped signaling for the New Year. Nick hugged Mandy lifting her off the ground.

"I love you, too." Nick said his accent nice and thick just the way Mandy liked it.

* * *

I thought let's make it a little awkward then sweet. What did you think? I was thinking let me write a sweet fic because my next story is not going to be very sweet especially for Nick. What did you think? N&M all the way! Please Review!


End file.
